Snowman
Snowman is the single released by APRIL. It was released on December 21, 2015. It is the first track in the second single album and first special album Snowman (album). Track list #"Snowman" - 3:05 Lyrics Hangul= (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) Woo~ Babe~ Oh Snowman (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) Woo Hoo~ 쓰러져 버리진 않았을까 바람이 오늘따라 무서워 어제보다 살짝 야윈 얼굴 기다려요 더 채워줄게요 손이 닿은 순간 참 이상하죠 이 느낌 눈을 깜박 손도 꿈틀 한 거 맞죠 Oh Snowman! 꼭 날 안아 줘요 Oh Snowman! 차갑지 않아요 Oh Snowman! 혹시라도 그대 전부 녹아버릴까 걱정이죠 (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) Oh Snowman! (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) 말을 해요 어젯밤처럼 우리 함께 웃던 이야기 어제보다 어두워진 얼굴 걱정돼요 더 아껴줄게요 손이 닿은 순간 참 신기하죠 이 떨림 눈을 깜박 손도 꿈틀 한 거 맞죠 Oh Snowman! 꼭 날 안아 줘요 Oh Snowman! 차갑지 않아요 Oh Snowman! 혹시라도 그대 전부 녹아버릴까 걱정이죠 처음이죠 그대 내 맘 다 보여주는 건 이런 게 Love, Love, All my love 오직 You Oh! Oh Snowman! 꼭 기다릴게요 Oh Snowman! 눈이 올 때까지 Oh Snowman! 그때까지 내 맘 전부 녹아버릴까 걱정이죠 지금처럼만 oh! Oh Snowman! Chaewon/Hyunjoo Woo- 안아 줘요! Oh Snowman! NaEun/Chaewon 차갑지 않아요! Oh Snowman! 혹시라도 그대 전부 녹아버릴까 걱정이죠 (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) Oh Snowman! (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) |-|Romanization= (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) Woo~ Babe~ Oh Snowman (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) Woo Hoo~ sseureojyeo beorijin anasseukka barami oneulttara museoweo eojeboda saljjak yawin eolgul gidaryeoyo deo chaeweojulgeyo soni daheun sungan cham isanghajyo i neukkim nuneul kkambak sondo kkumteul han geo majjyo Oh Snowman! kkok nal ana jweoyo Oh Snowman! chagapji anayo Oh Snowman! hokshirado geudae jeonbu nogabeorikka geokjeongijyo (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) Oh Snowman! (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) mareul haeyo eojetbamcheoreom uri hamkke utteon iyagi eojeboda eoduweojin eolgul geokjeongdwaeyo deo akkyeojulgeyo soni daheun sungan cham shingihajyo i tteollim nuneul kkambak sondo kkumteul han geo majjyo Oh Snowman! kkok nal ana jweoyo Oh Snowman! chagapji anayo Oh Snowman! hokshirado geudae jeonbu nogabeorikka geokjeongijyo cheoeumijyo geudae nae mam da boyeojuneun geon ireon ge Love, Love, All my love ojik You Oh! Oh Snowman! kkok gidarilgeyo Oh Snowman! nuni ol ttaekkaji Oh Snowman! geuttaekkaji nae mam jeonbu nogabeorikka geokjeongijyo jigeumcheoreomman oh! Oh Snowman! Chaewon/Hyunjoo Woo- ana jweoyo! Oh Snowman! NaEun/Chaewon chagapji anayo! Oh Snowman! hokshirado geudae jeonbu nogabeorikka geokjeongijyo (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) Oh Snowman! (oohwa oohwa) (oohwa oohwa) |-|English= oohwa oohwa oohwa oohwa Woo- Babe- Oh Snowman! oohwa oohwa oohwa oohwa Woo- Hoo- Did you fall down? The wind is scarier today Your face looks thinner than yesterday Just wait, I’ll fill it up again The moment I touch you, it’s so strange This feeling, your eyes blinked Your hands just twitched too Oh Snowman! Hug me tight Oh Snowman! It’s not cold Oh Snowman! I’m worried that you’ll melt oohwa oohwa oohwa oohwa Oh Snowman! oohwa oohwa oohwa oohwa Tell like just like last night Stories that we laughed about together Your face looks darker than yesterday I’m worried, I’ll be more caring The moment I touch you, it’s so amazing This trembling feeling, your eyes blinked Your hands just twitched too Oh Snowman! Hug me tight Oh Snowman! It’s not cold Oh Snowman! I’m worried that you’ll melt It’s my first time Showing you all of my heart This is love love All my love, only you Oh Snowman! I’ll be waiting Oh Snowman! Until it shows Oh Snowman! Until then, I’m worried that my heart will melt Just like now Oh Snowman! Woo- hug me Oh Snowman! It’s not cold Oh Snowman! I’m worried that you’ll melt oohwa oohwa oohwa oohwa Oh Snowman! oohwa oohwa oohwa oohwa Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:Songs Category:Snowman